


Foreplay

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry flirts with just about everyone and sometimes it works, Beating, Blood and Injury, Earth-2, Flirting, Foe Yay, Gen, Imprisonment, Inappropriate Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is a little shit. Zoom is not prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Foreplay 前戲](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231318) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



Blue lightning crackled viciously in the prison cell of Earth-2.  
  
It started with a punch across the jaw. It ended with multiple punches and kicks to Barry's torso, and Zoom lifting him by the throat to slam the crimson-clad speedster against the prison wall. Gods, how pathetic. The Flash, hero of Central City, wasn't even trying to fight back. He was just taking the beating, an expression on his face that Zoom didn't quite recognize, but could have sworn was almost...humor? Whatever it was, it made Zoom want to just punch the man harder, out of spite.  
  
But then Barry opened his mouth, drew a breath. Zoom paused, lip curling into a sneer underneath his mask. _Oh, here we go._ How predictable. Of course the superhero was going to have some sort of speech ready. They always had a speech. Perhaps something along the lines of 'why are you doing this'? Or maybe something more exciting, like a furious threat of violence, even death. You'll never get away with this, I will end you, this prison can't hold me, blah blah blah.  
  
Instead, Barry just grinned, causing blood to drip down his chin from his battered mouth. "Yanno," he said in a light, playful tone, "usually my villains take me out to dinner before we start in on the foreplay."  
  
Zoom blinked, the words sinking in. Thrown off balance just enough, Zoom let go of Barry's throat and dropped him to the ground, taking a step back and scrambling for a biting comeback. Barry just locked gazes, sliding his tongue along the split in his lip and raising one eyebrow with a salacious smirk. Growling, Zoom turned and stormed out of the cell. It absolutely was _not_ a retreat, he told himself; the defiant, victorious glint in the Flash's eyes said otherwise.  
  
He zapped away in the blink of an eye, but not before he heard Barry's laughter trailing after him.


End file.
